Lo odiaba
by Ana McCartney Baskerville
Summary: Pero que más odiaba de Ulquiorra Cifer era no poseerlo -GrimmUlqui


Lo odiaba... Odiaba la manera de sus labios al moverse lentamente para pronunciar su nombre, para llamarlo basura, para decir: "¿tienes miedo?", el tono parsimonioso de su monótona, grave y jodidamente sexy voz que resonaba en sus oídos como eco lejano. Odiaba sus enigmáticos y melancólicos ojos tan verdes que eran más intensos que una Esmeralda. Odiaba la manera despectiva y arrogante con la que se dirigía a él como basura, odiaba su silencio y su tranquilidad ante cualquier situación. Odiaba su cabeza siempre en lo alto orgullosa, y sus hombros hacia atrás. Odiaba sus manos siempre en los bolsillos de su blanco uniforme que dejaba ver de manera tan sensual su bajo abdomen. Odiaba el maldito y negro agujero situado en medio de sus fina clavícula, lo odiaba todo de él, su "qué estupidez", incluso la forma en la que su cuerpo hacia cualquier movimiento, odiaba sus cabellos tan negros y las lágrimas del color de sus ojos impresas en esa piel tan blanca que también odiaba con todo su ser. Odiaba el negro de sus labios y la delicadeza de sus manos al lanzar un cero mortal. Odiaba que fuera tan leal con Aizen. Odiaba su rostro sereno e inexpresivo al grado de una gélida crueldad. Y odiaba todo esto porque lo volvía loco, le hervía la sangre, le robaba la razón y provocaba un latir a mil por hora en su corazón. Lo odiaba porque desataba un deseo frenético en lo profundo de su ser, que le quemaba la piel. Como agua desbordándose hasta ahogarlo en la desesperación. Lo odiaba porque quería tenerlo en su cama rogando por más, y sabía que eso jamás pasaría, lo odiaba porque el hijo de puta no podía ser más perfecto y hermoso, pero tan odioso y despreciable que desearía arrancarle la cabeza. Lo que más le frustraba era saber que era más fuerte que él, que tenía razones para considerarse superior.

Pero que más odiaba de Ulquiorra Cifer era no poseerlo, porque algo dolía en su interior, se sentía roto, cuando pensaba en el más bajo, cuando la palabra tan usada por los humanos sin sinceridad, le cruzaba la cabeza, que podía ser eso catalogado como un sentimiento, se horrorizó, y lo odió más, lo odió por provocar en cada milímetro de su ser lo que nadie más podía provocarle. Tocar esa tersa y pálida piel, besar esos labios que como ácido le corroerían la poca razón que posee, observar en su rostro alguna expresión que no sea la indiferencia, escuchar su voz en la sintonía de los jadeos, suspiros y gemidos.

Comenzaba a sospechar que el cuarto espada sabía todo esto, y más frustrante aún nunca le decía nada a pesar de las veces que su mirada de zafiro se perdió en el vacío eterno de los ojos ajenos.

Un día —siempre noche en el Hueco mundo—, Ulquiorra se acercó al sexto espada por detrás y con esa voz que el otro conocía de memoria pronunció:

—No logro entender que es lo que te causa tanto interés de mí...

—Se llama odio desmesurado, Ulquiorra —contestó burlón con los labios curvados en una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa ladeada, felina y arrogante. Para desesperación del peliazul el de cabellos negro azabache guardó silencio.

—Carajo, ¡contesta!

—¿Por qué habría de responder a una estúpida provocación? —dijo sin interés dirigiendo una helada mirada fugaz a Grimmjow.

—Serás... —mascuchó con ira entre gruñidos —Porque tu empezaste la maldita conversación, ¡mierda!"

—Tu amplio vocabulario me sorprende —dijo de manera neutral, pero el otro sabía que era sarcasmo.

—Ahora si te dignas a contestar... Como te desprecio ignoró por completo el —comentario y tras un corto silencio:

—He preguntado a Szayel Grimmjow alzó una ceja —, sobre el comportamiento de una persona que odia a otra —hizo una pausa, mirando de manera analítica al de ojos azules, que sintió como le descifraba la confusión en el rostro —. Me ha contestado, y de lo que me ha dicho, sólo la mitad concuerda con tus acciones.

—¿Eso por qué te habría de importar? —dijo violentamente con el ceño fruncido. Ulquiorra lo miró un segundo como si su comportamiento le aclarara algunas dudas, y el sexto espada se frustró. Maldito Ulquiorra...

—Me molesta

—¿Huh?

—Me molesta sentir tu mirada sobre mí todo el tiempo —Una alocada y satisfactoria sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del más alto, mostrando sus afilados colmillos de pantera, el cuarto espada lo miró con curiosidad.

—Oh, ¿te molesta? Lo seguiré haciendo... —dijo acercándose lentamente al otro con pasos imponentes hasta quedar bastante cerca, el pelinegro retrocedió un paso.

'Que infantil' pensó Ulquiorra; no obstante se limitó a guardar silencio, y penetró con sus ojos monótonos en lo profundo del cielo azul en la mirada del otro. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar.

—Evidentemente de tu boca no averiguaré lo que quiero saber... —Una mano le detuvo por el hombro, se giró.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —No quiso admitirlo, pero la curiosidad me dominaba, se limitó a guardar silencio y mirar de reojo al más alto que sonreía. En su mirada no pudo evitar mirar la chaqueta siempre abierta que dejaba ver el moldeado abdomen del arrancar con un hueco en el estómago y una cicatriz cruzándole el torso. Por alguna razón odiaba esa cicatriz, y a Kurosaki Ichigo, más específicamente el extraño interés que tenía Grimmjow en él, ¿qué necesidad tenía de escaparse al mundo real sólo para pelear con él?

—Mi boca te lo puede decir... Sin necesitar las palabras... —Susurró seductoramente en el oído del más bajo, este sintió su piel erizarse un poco. Abrió la boca para decir algo y preguntó: '¿Cómo?'; pero la pregunta se perdió como un pensamiento mudo.

¿Atracción? Tal vez se llamaba de ese modo; Grimmjow sabía que había una mejor manera de expresarlo que usar esa palabra. Al no obtener respuesta el cuarto espada se dio la vuelta, entonces sintió unos brazos rodearle por detrás y la cabeza del otro al lado de su hombro. Con sus manos tomó la barbilla tan blanca del chico y volteó su rostro hasta quedar a escasos y tortuosos milímetros. El tiempo de detuvo, y Ulquiorra abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos cuando los labios del más alto se unieron con los suyos. Es a eso a lo que llaman los humanos un beso? Oh, vaya que lo era... Con la boca abierta por la impresión la lengua del peliazul comenzó su intromisión. Explorando con soltura de manera apasionada, como fuego que recorre cada rincón de la suave boca del pelinegro. Le robaba el aliento con los movimientos salvajes de los labios del mas alto sobre los propios. ¿Significado de esta acción? En este momento, ¡a quién le importaba!

Como acto de reflejo, inconsciente, el más bajo se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente y correspondió con parsimonia, y los movimientos lentos de su lengua exasperaban al otro. Se separaron jadeando. Ulquiorra aún con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal se alejó aturdido.

—¿Cómo es que dejé que sucediera eso? —Pensó en voz alta y Grimmjow chasqueo la lengua. Claro que se arrepentiría, era obvio; aun así había sentido tanta felicidad cuando sintió la lengua del cuarto espada corresponder.

—Supongo que ahora lo comprendes.

—No, no lo hago.

—No estarás hablando enserió... ¿No has hecho esto ya, como para saber qué significa?

—Yo siempre hablo enserio —dijo de manera neutral mirando de manera extraña, que Grimmjow nunca había visto en el de ojos verdes.

—Sí, si... —Suspira fastidiado y mira al otro que aún lucía confundido. 'Inocente...' Pensó y de manera inconsciente esbozó una sobria enternecida.

—Entonces fui tu primer beso..

—¿Es eso algo importante?

—P-pues sí...

—Lo considero un acontecimiento sin importancia —contestó de manera fría. Se dio vuelta, y desapareció por los pasillos. Dejando a un Grimmjow anonado, rabioso y frustrado atrás.


End file.
